Drabbles 2
by Evil Baby Snow
Summary: Akun di tutup, silahkan melihat di profile untuk tahu di mana membaca fanfic-fanfic milik ku. Terimakasih


Sebuah Drabbles berhubungan yang di ilhami saat pertunjukan K.R.Y yang lupa di mana _(mungkin japan)_, dan Sebuah Picture_ (yang mereka berdiri berdua dan memakai cincin yang sama di kalungkan di leher)._

* * *

#######

# Drabbles 1. Happinnes

.

.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum terus seperti itu seharian ini?" tanya Ryeowook saat tak sengaja melihat Sungmin di kamarnya.

"Ah kau Wookie. He he he, bukan apa-apa. Oh ya kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku ada perlu dengan Yesung-hyung" jawabnya Ryeowook singkat, dan berjalan masuk ke kamar Sungmin, "Memangnya ada apa Hyung? Kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat gembira".

Dengan kegembiraan yang begitu terpancar jelas di wajah Sungmin, dia memeluk tubuh Ryeowook erat. Ryeowook yang di peluk hanya bisa terdiam tak mengerti, "Hei Hyung kalau kau tak cerita aku mana tahu" ucapnya.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya, tertawa-tawa kecil seraya menggaruk ujung hidungnya, "he he he" tawanya semakin membuat Ryeowook bingung.

"Hyung sebenarnya ada apa~~~" bujuk Ryeowook, di tarik-tarik ujung baju Sungmin.

"Lihat ini Wookie" kata Sungmin malu-malu sambil melihatkan telapak tangan kirinya ke Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menyengitkan alisnya, melihat dengan seksama. "Huaaaa!" teriaknya saat dia melihat benda mengkilat melingkar di jari manis Sungmin, di genggam tangan kiri Sungmin dan menariknya lebih dekat, "Cincin!" pekiknya histeris seperti fangirl's. "Siapa yang memberikannya Hyung?".

Sungmin tersipu-sipu, menarik tangan kirinya dan bermain-main dengan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya, "Kyu~~~".

Ryeowook mendekap mulutnya agar tak menjerit, "Benar-benar si _Evil Magnae_ itu yang memberikannya" tanyanya tak percaya, namun di jawab anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Dia memberikan ini seminggu yang lalu, he he he, katanya supaya hubungan kami benar-benar terikat, ah atau dia bilang supaya bisa mengikatku yah, ukh aku lupa. Yang pasti, ini cincin pasangan Wookie".

Ryewook menatap tak percaya, "Cincin pasangan? Jadi Kyuhyun-ah juga punya? Tapi aku tak melihat dia pernah memakai cincin di jarinya".

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Dia memakainya. Hanya saja karena dia malu jadi cincinnya di jadikan liontin. Kalau kau perhatikan betul-betul, akhir-akhir ini Kyu memakai kalung, tapi selalu di sembunyikannya di balik bajunya."

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "tapi tetap saja jangan sampai ketahuan orang lain kalau Hyung dan Kyuhyun benar-benar sepasang kekasih, karena bagaimanapun hubungan seperti ini masih belum bisa di terima, jadi rahasiakan ini yah Hyung, Oke?" katanya sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku janji" jawab Sungmin, seraya menerima jari kelingking Ryeowook, dan mengaitkan dengan jari kelingkingnya sendiri, "Janji pinky" seru mereka berdua dan tertawa.

* * *

#######

* * *

# Drabbles 2. Ring's

.

.

.

Di belakang panggung konser KRY di negara XXX. Kyuhyun yang gusar dan tegang berusaha menghilangkan ketegangannya dengan bermain PSP.

"Kyu kau tegang?" tanya Sungmin yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng tapi tak menjawab. Di pandang sang kekasih yang begitu imut di sampingnya dengan tatapan lembut, "Aku tak apa-apa yung" ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan.

Sungmin merengut kesal, karena dia tahu kKyuhyun berbohong.

Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin yang mendecak kesal, entah mengapa keinginan untuk mencium bibir cemberut itu begitu kuat mendorongnya, hanya saja saat ini karena kondisi yang tak memungkinkan dia mencoba menahan diri, _'begitu sampai ke hotel aku tak akan melepaskanmu'_ gumamnya dalam hati dan tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu Kyu? Kau membuatku merinding" kata Sungmin sambil mendekap tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Hm? Kau memakai cincin kita?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara pelan, Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin lalu beralih menatap tangan kirinya. Terlihat benda mengkilat yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat cincin itu.

Di tatapnya Sungmin dengan lembut dan mengangguk, "Bukannya kau juga memakainya" godanya sambil menunjuk ke jari manis tangan kiri Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin seketika merona merah, di putar-putar cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya, "Kalau kita memakainya di saat konser seperti ini, kira-kira para penggemar tahu tidak ya hubungan kita?" tanya Sungmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun, sedikit terdengar kegetiran dalam suaranya.

Kyuhyun mendengus, di tepuk punggung Sungmin mencoba menenangkannya tanpa berbicara, karena dia tahu Sungmin pasti mengerti bahwa dia mengkhawatirkannya.

Sungmin tersenyum, "tapi kalau aku merasa para penggemar mulai curiga, kau harus melepaskannya, mengerti?" titah Sungmin tapi hanya di tanggapi cibiran oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" bisik Kyuhyun. Namun juga mencuri kesempatan menggigit pelan telinga Sungmin sebelum berlari menjauhi Sungmin yang kesal.

* * *

#######

* * *

.

.

. Terima kasih untuk review-nya di Drabbles sebelumnya ^^ Tapi maaf Drabbles itu tidak akan di lanjutkan, He he he, itu kan hanya drabbles, jadi hanya sampai itu saja ^^'

Entah mengapa aku senang KyuMinSi sekarang, jadinya terpikir seperti itu.

Apa ada di antara kalian yang ada fic SiMin?


End file.
